Kirby
"Don't worry, I'll get your food and your Sparkling Stars back!" Kirby was originally planned to be one of the ten playable characters in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. Though some development was made, he was later removed due to lack of progress and the sheer complexity of attempting to adequately program foes for his copy ability. But now he is finally complete to be playable in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2. History Kirby first began his adventures in Kirby's Dream Land, when he volunteered to recover his town's stash of food after it had been stolen from King Dedede. On his second adventure, a mission to restore the dreams of Pop Star's citizens, he learned how to absorb the abilities of the enemies he ate. With the help of several animal friends and even enemies he learned to convert to good, Kirby has taken it upon himself to protect Pop Star and neighboring planets from enemies such as the mischievous King Dedede and more ominous threats such as the entity known as Dark Matter. Gameplay Kirby's swim will be controlled by direction rather than pressing jump, enabling him to swim in all directions at a slow speed. Kirby can't use most of his abilities underwater. Anything else will be replaced by his swimming attack (the water spray). Kirby cannot normally stomp on enemies (he is too light to do so), but has six midair jumps and the ability to float. He can use a drop kick ability to stomp foes when necessary. Kirby's health is situated on a meter rather than a set of power-ups. He can take 3 hits and restore energy by picking up health refills from blocks. If his health is full, then it will be a random ability. Kirby can slide into enemies for minor damage, and can inhale enemies that only require one stomp to kill. He can also inhale projectiles to gain his abilities. Which one he gets depends on what you swallow, e.g., Covenants Grunt's Grenades and Cyberdemon's Missiles give you Bomb Kirby. Kirby cannot use copy powers whilst carrying weapons. Pressing the button that drops items will cause Kirby to discard his current ability in the form of a star. The star can be reabsorbed or used to spit at enemies. Kirby is one block in height with an empty mouth and close to two blocks tall and two blocks wide with a full mouth. Therefore, Kirby doesn't need to crouch when dodging moves such as Calliope's boxing glove. Power-Up System MKFusion Abilities Copy Abilities * Cutter (green): Kirby throws a short-ranged but very fast boomerang blade forward. Has a fast rate of fire and three can be on-screen at once. * Burning (red): Kirby turns into a fireball and dashes forward very quickly, ignoring gravity (straight line). If Kirby collides with an enemy he cannot defeat in one hit, he will be knocked back to prevent damage to himself. * Needle (orange): Kirby's skin produces needles. Attacks enemies all around him, although a bit slow. * Spark (yellow): Kirby is surrounded by a field of electricity. A very quick attack that strikes enemies all around Kirby, but deals low damage. * (Classifed) * Stone (brown): Kirby turns into a stone and deals heavy damage to all foes he hits from above. Gives Kirby partial invincibility; after a certain amount of hits, Kirby will be forced back to normal. Likewise, some hazards and most bosses' attacks will ignore the stone ability's invincibility. * Parasol (pink): Kirby will wield a parasol as a melee weapon. The parasol deals moderate damage and has extremely low range, but can be swung very quickly. Held normally, it blocks attacks from above and damages foes approaching Kirby from above. If Kirby ducks, he will guard using the parasol, stopping most projectile attacks. Can be used to float downward slowly (press down to fall at normal speed). * Sleep: Kirby falls asleep, rendering him vulnerable to attack. If he sleeps until it wears off, he may regain health. * Ice (blue): Kirby exhales a medium-ranged ice breath. It is a continuous attack that does medium damage and turns all defeated foes into special ice blocks that hang in the same position where the enemy once was. If Kirby touches the blocks, they will be sent either in a straight line to the right or left, ignoring gravity and sliding until they hit an enemy. Ice blocks self-destruct after a short amount of time if they are not launched. Ice blocks can also pass through walls. * Bomb (black): Kirby pulls out a bomb. Hold the attack button to change the angle at which it is thrown. Bombs do heavy damage and cause a small explosion (damage radius), but are somewhat awkward to use. Kirby also stands still when using this ability. Although only one bomb can be on the screen at once, bombs explode on contact and the explosions disappear quickly, allowing Kirby to attack quickly if the user is experienced enough. * Laser: Kirby fires a small laser from a visor. It can reflect off angled walls and floors. * Metal: Kirby transforms into a metallic version of himself. His flight becomes much weaker, but he can deflect small bullets and enemies on contact. * Ghost: In this form, Kirby can float around freely and possess enemies, allowing him to control them and use their attacks. An enemy can only be possessed so long before the effect wears off and kills it. Kirby cannot attack an enemy directly with this power. Category:Playable Characters